


Обед для раненого

by philip_rausch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Обед и обнимашки, конечно же.





	Обед для раненого

**Author's Note:**

> 3) Травма: Я напишу, как ваш или мой персонаж переживает какую-либо травму. - Зоро (+ Санджи и в эпизоде Чоппер) для furicura

Стоит только Санджи заглянуть в каюту, как Чоппер что-то быстро и, как может, строго говорит Зоро и выскальзывает наружу, быстро цокая копытцами, и только смеривает Санджи любопытным взглядом. Кажется, ещё принюхивается к содержимому тарелки.

Санджи делает вид, что не обратил внимания. Пускай идёт, он и правда слишком долго возился с этой зелёной водорослью. А что так заинтересованно смотрит — его дело.

Зоро сидит на постели. Зашитая рана замотана бинтами, на которых уже проступили пятна крови, а взгляд полон серьёзной непроницаемости.

— Обед для раненого!

Зелёная голова подозрительно поворачивается, как будто ожидает увидеть врага. Вон и катаны наготове под боком. Ну да, как будто кому-то он нужен...

Тарелку он берёт молча, и непонятно, то ли ему больно говорить, то ли задумался о чём-то, то ли лень. Третье вероятнее всего.

— Хоть бы спасибо сказал, травяная башка! — фыркает Санджи, опускаясь на простыню рядом с ним. Хочется ещё поязвить и подоставать его, но на Зоро места живого нет, так что на этот раз с него хватит.

В ответ звучит что-то невнятное, но на благодарность явно не похожее.

Смотреть на то, как он ест, пренебрегая всеми правилами этикета, невозможно, поэтому Санджи изучает стену и старается даже не думать о том, как можно издавать при еде столько звуков. Надо было уйти сразу. Всё равно светских бесед с ним вести не получится. И ничего другого в таком состоянии от него тоже ждать не стоит.

Когда тарелка со стуком опускается на пол, Санджи наконец-то опасливо оборачивается.

— Ну хоть пальцы не облизываешь.

— Чего тебе ещё? — угрюмо интересуется Зоро, делая вид, что не услышал. Только как бы он ни пытался сохранять обычный невозмутимо суровый вид, за этим бурчанием следует улыбка. Хотя это больше походе на попытку улыбнуться гранитной статуи.

Дежурное “Хотел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь” Санджи спрашивать не собирается. Знать-то хочется, но задавать вслух этот вопрос — слишком много чести. Да и без того видно, что не очень.

Помимо свежезашитой раны на груди, которая позже превратится в очередной шрам, ещё несколько небольших на плечах и — Санджи знает — спине. Мелкие царапины и ссадины Чоппер даже не трогал — убежал латать Робин, которой досталось не меньше. Судя по стоящему на столе пузырьку и большому мотку бинтов, рассчитывал, что Зоро займётся этим сам, но мистер Травяная Голова не считает это необходимым.

Вообще-то говоря, Санджи это тоже не надо, но если их тупой фехтовальщик получит заражение крови из-за какой-то случайной царапины, хуже будет всей команде, а раз так, придётся сделать это за него. Такое объяснение кажется удобным и для самого себя и для кого-то другого, если спросят. Но Зоро не спрашивает. Только шипит, когда Санджи пытается протереть бинтом, смоченным ужасно воняющей жидкостью длинную ссадину на его шее.

— Да оставь ты!

— Заткнись и дай мне закончить!

С минуту они сверлят друг друга взглядами, но Зоро всё же сдаётся. Может, в его травяной башке всё-таки осталось хоть немного здравого смысла. А может, просто лень спорить. И Санджи бы поставил десять против одного на второй вариант.

Процедуру Зоро сносит терпеливо. Даже на запах не жалуется, хотя от него наверняка дохнут не только инфекции, но и мелкие животные вроде мышей. И следит за руками Санджи с довольным видом. Ленивая задница. Того и гляди, заснёт. Как обычно.

— Эй, не спать!

Тыкать в бок, которому и без того досталось, конечно, грубо и бесчеловечно, но зато действенно. Посоловевший взгляд сразу становится осмысленным, и Зоро огрызается:

— Какого хрена ты творишь?!

— Не спи, пока я занимаюсь твоими ранами!

— Лучше бы шёл заниматься своей едой.

— За мою еду не беспокойся, — угрожающим тоном начинает Санджи, откладывая использованный бинт и уже готовясь стукнуть по этой тупой травяной башке.

Но надо отдать Зоро должное, ситуацию он оценивает быстро. Вместо продолжения словесной перепалки, которая неминуемо привела бы к взаимному рукоприкладству, он как обычно, грубо и совершенно бестактно хватает Санджи за волосы и притягивает к себе. И целует. При этом степень нежности стремится к нулю. Но по крайней мере в последнее время целоваться он научился более-менее сносно, хотя в первый раз у Санджи сложилось стойкое чувство, что этот кусок водоросли раньше вообще не имел в этом практики. Это и неудивительно: ни одна нормальная девушка на метр не подойдёт к этой угрюмой роже, и уж точно не допустит до тела. Санджи бы точно не допустил. Но как-то так всё получилось.

Наверно, потому что через поцелуй передаётся звенящая пустота в голове. Какой-то особо опасный вирус, выедающий весь мозг и оставляющий вместо него комок водорослей. Надо спросить у Чоппера, есть ли такие, и если есть, лечится ли это или уже навсегда. Ну то есть, для кого-то точно навсегда, а Санджи, возможно, есть ещё шанс вылечить на начальной стадии.

Желание врезать куда-то испаряется и появляется это восторженное и упоительное ощущение, которое этот придурок точно не должен вызывать. Но даже то, как он всё ещё держит за волосы, словно боится, что Санджи сейчас вырвется и всё-таки огреет по тупой зелёной башке, заставляет не сопротивляться, а пытаться завалиться на него так, чтобы не сделать больно. Последнее — рефлекторно, потому что где-то на подкорке отложено, что нужно быть осторожным с раненым. Даже если он — тупой фехтовальщик с травяной головой.

Ловить момент, когда Зоро совсем оборзеет и начнёт лезть своими неуёмными руками под рубашку, по-варварски сминая её и пытаясь стянуть, не расстёгивая, очень забавно. Будет что припомнить ему потом, чтобы вогнать в краску.

Но в этот раз на так и не снятой рубашке всё и заканчивается. Пусть Зоро и пытается не подать виду, но по лицу заметно, что он, как-то неловко повернувшись (и это ему Санджи потом тоже припомнит!), беспокоит рану и часть своего запала теряет.

Со вздохом Санджи прижимает его к кровати, заставляя лежать спокойно. Хотя Зоро не очень-то и пытается шевелиться. Только ворочается, пытаясь повернуться на бок, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

— Отдыхай, пустая травяная башка!

— Заткнись уже, тупой бровастый кок! — скалится Зоро. Лёжа он выглядит значительно менее сурово.

— Говорящий пучок травы будет говорить мне, что делать? — фыркает Санджи, понимая, что находится в более выгодном положении.

— Да! — уверенно отзывается Зоро и сгребает в охапку, заставляя завалиться рядом с собой. А через минуту уже довольно храпит Санджи в затылок. Но хватки при этом не ослабляет.

Если попытаться вывернуться, он не проснётся. Но Санджи не спешит вырываться и уходить. Ужин для команды немного подождёт. А когда Зоро молчит и не пытается заблудиться среди двух столбов, с ним рядом вполне неплохо. Даже хорошо, хоть Санджи ни за что не скажет этого вслух.


End file.
